


Our Woman Nerys

by Trilled



Category: Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Episode: s04e10 Our Man Bashir, F/F, Holodecks/Holosuites, Post-Episode: s04e10 Our Man Bashir, Spies & Secret Agents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 08:01:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29450457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trilled/pseuds/Trilled
Summary: Bashir gets to have a do over of his Bond-style spy program, this time with the consent of the DS9 crew. However things don't go to plan
Relationships: Jadzia Dax/Kira Nerys
Comments: 17
Kudos: 25





	Our Woman Nerys

**Author's Note:**

> Reviving the bi-weekly writing challenge on the kiradax discord server, and the first challenge was for a spy holosuite adventure.

Bashir sat in Quarks staring at his drink.

“It can’t all be that bad.” O’Brien clapped him on the shoulder as he sat down in the barstool beside him.

“Oh, but it is. It is.” He raised his glass to his mouth, sniffed it and then placed it back down again. “I spent a lot of money on that holoprogram.”

O’Brien stared at him, unsure what he was talking about. “Which holoprogram?”

“The spy one. Dr Noah, and Falcon… and me.”

“Oh, the one we all sort of gate crashed thanks to that transporter accident. Well, there is nothing wrong with it now. The transporters are fixed. We’re all here on the station, so there should be no more runabouts exploding. No reason you can’t play it again.”

“But I know how it plays out. It’s lost its fun, the element of surprise. I tried playing it over again the other day. As strange as it was having your images in my program, this time it just didn’t seem right without you all there.” Bashir looked up to O’Brien, trying to work out if his friend understood him or thought his idea was strange.

O’Brien smiled at him. “Well, I guess we’re just going to all have to come along then, aren’t we?”

“What?”

“Yeah, we’ll all just play the parts that the holosuite assigned us when our patterns were stored in the holosuite. You can play through it properly, as it should have been. It might be a bit of fun for the rest of us.”

Bashir looked at him, taken aback by the offer. “You’d do that? Even though Falcon is meant to get killed within the first five minutes.”

O’Brien thought on this. “Well maybe this time you could just, you know, not kill me. Or at least not until later into the program, so I can see how it plays.”

Bashir wavered. “A man’s holoprogram… it’s a very private thing sometimes. It’s his fantasy place, his dreams of a life that could have been in a different time. And do you honestly think Major Kira would agree to come along wearing Colonel Komananov’s outfit.”

“Why? What did it look like?” O’Brien suddenly looked at him with surprise and interest.

“It was a slinky little dress, with a slit up the thigh… why am I telling you this? It was hard enough trying to keep that image out of my mind during staff meetings, let alone when the Major is giving me orders. And trying to see Captain Sisko as the station commander and not an evil genius hell bent on the Earth’s destruction. No, I keep my fantasy life separate to my work life. That’s how it should be.”

“But this time would be different. It would be with our consent that we would be there. If Major Kira doesn’t want to wear a tight-fitting dress and bare too much skin for your spy fantasy, then she doesn’t have to. But you’ve seen what her and Dax wear when they book the holosuite. I mean those medieval costumes were unusual. If Kira’s on the fence, Dax will certainly be able to convince her.”

“Convince me of what?” Kira came up behind them, ordering drinks for both her and Dax now that their holosuite time was over.

Bashir stammered in embarrassment, seeing Kira in a warrior’s costume of leather and furs. Dax slowly made her way over, her costume more cumbersome than Kira’s.

“Julian was just telling me of his disappointment that the transporter accident robbed him of the joy of his holoprogram.”

“Well as much as I hate holosuites, I appreciate this one for having saved my life. But what are you wanting to convince me to do? It’s enough that Dax drags me along in there, I’m not coming along with you too Doctor.”

“See. I knew that it wouldn’t happen Chief, so there is no point asking further.” Bashir turned back to his drink, finally sipping it.

“What are we doing?” Dax asked, dropping the large pack she had been carrying on her shoulder and falling into the seat.

“I was just saying that after the transporter accident placed your images in my new holoprogram, that I had yet to run, well it lost its appeal playing it with the regular characters now. I keep expecting to see you all in there.”

Dax’s face lit up. “Ooh, the spy holoprogram. Sounds fun. What did your report say that my character was, a scientist? I think I know quite well how to play a scientist.”

“You do most days in Ops.” Kira gave her a sly grin, letting her know the jibe was friendly. “But you said my character was some kind of seductress in a tight dress that was interested in your character? I’m not playing your arm candy doctor.”

“No! No, and I wouldn’t expect you to. I… if you want to join me, we can certainly modify the characters to better suit your personalities, rather than how they were originally written. The Colonel Komananov character was actually a spy, you should certainly wear something that would make you feel more comfortable.” Bashir offered.

“I wouldn’t even know what a spy would wear.” Kira told them.

“Just ask Garak.” Dax grinned.

“I guess he has been quite handy making all these costumes for us.” Kira replied, missing Dax’s sly double meaning.

“And what exactly are you both dressed as today?” O’Brien asked, looking over their costumes.

“These are costumes from Trill literature, over a thousand years ago.” Dax explained. “We are bagnohl quest seekers, we travel the valley lands of Teeril seeking out mystical creatures.”

“Except Dax didn’t tell me we needed to capture these creatures alive, and I offended some sky spirit.”

Bashir and O’Brien sniggered at Kira’s mistake as she took a long and well-deserved drink from the glass placed in front of her.

=/\=

“Great, what are we meant to do now?” Kira hissed at Bashir.

“We’re meant to get the key from Doctor Honey Bare. One of us has to convince her to come over here and get the key out of her lab coat pocket.” His voice came from the other side of the large metal structure.

“We’re tied to this metal contraption and my hands are restrained behind my back. How do you propose we do that?” she wiggled again in the cuffs, trying to figure out how they worked and how to slip her hand out. She was grateful to be wearing the long sleeved suit, with the cuffs restrained around the fabric rather than chaffing against her skin.

“You have experience being able to coerce a physically superior foe. What would you have done in the past?”

“Things I’m not too proud of.” Kira admitted.

“Does it involve killing people?”

“Not this particular method.”

“If you think it will work against Doctor Bare, then give it a try. I know how I’m meant to play this in the story, but I’m afraid the same method won’t work with Jadzia playing the character.” He sighed, knowing that he would give anything to have a repeat of the program where he got to kiss Dax, but knew that this time with the senior staff playing along with him, he should show some restraint for fear of being ribbed.

“Are you sure I should?” Kira seemed alarmed.

“Go for it. I don’t want this program to end with searing hot lava flooding this cavern.”

“Doctor Honey, do you mind coming over here?” Kira called out to her.

Dax looked up from her papers and primitive computer console, giving a shy smile to Kira and Bashir, chained to the pylon.

“I’m not meant to fraternise with dangerous spies.” She turned back to her work.

“Oh, I can assure you, we’re not dangerous. Dr Noah has us all tied up. I just have… erm… an itch. On my nose. I would hate to die with an itchy nose.”

Dr Bare muffled a laugh at her comment. “No, I guess you can’t die like that.” She slowly approached Kira, staring at her intensely with her blue eyes.

Kira gulped, forgetting what she was meant to be doing. “Um… second ridge is really itchy.”

“Is it now?” Dr Bare ran her finger over Kira’s nose, tickling it more than scratching it.

“Do you think you could slip me the key?” Kira whispered to her and running her foot slowly along Dax’s calf as she stood close.

“You almost had me, but not quite.” she whispered back, moving closer to Kira that she could feel her breath on her nose as Dr Bare continued to scratch it. “You read how the story is meant to go. It’s you or the dear doctor.”

Kira flushed red, leaning slightly forward, and gave Dax a quick kiss on the lips.

“Come on. You can do better than that.” Dax grinned mischievously, running her hands down the lapels of Kira’s suit.

Kira sighed at how frustrating Dax was playing her character, “if you insist.” She kissed Dax again, this time her lips lingering, encouraged as Dax pressed back against her, parting her lips as she deepened the kiss. Dax’s hand that had been scratching her nose now wove back through her hair, holding her close. The intensity at which Dax had kissed her back left her paralysed until she felt a key pressed into her hand. 

“I think you earnt that.” Dr Bare whispered, walking off slowly with a bit more of a swish to her hips as Kira stared at her.

“Did you get the key?” Bashir asked, having been tied up in a manner so he hadn’t seen the whole exchange with Kira and unsure if she had been successful.

“Huh?” Kira murmured, her lips still buzzing with the memory of Dax on them, then remembered the objective of this scene in the program. “Just a moment.” She fiddled with the key in her hand, twisting to get the key in the lock and turn it. Suddenly the handcuffs sprung open, releasing her arms. Spinning around quickly she grabbed the key out of the cuffs and went to unlock Bashir.

“How did you get the key?”

“Resistance secrets Doctor. I can’t tell you that.” She looked at him indignantly, hoping that Dax wouldn’t gossip about what had happened.

He nodded in acceptance of that fact, then grabbed the small gun in the breast pocket of his suit. “Come on, this way. We have to go and stop Dr Noah.”

“But Dax… I mean Doctor Bare went this way.” Kira pointed in the other direction.

“It’s Dr Noah who is going to destroy the planet. This way will take us straight to his office.”

“If Doctor Bare can’t finish her work, then this thing he’s building can’t be activated. Maybe if we split up, we can stop them both.”

Bashir conceded that her plan had merit. “Okay, we’ll split up. But once you stop Dr Bare, come up to Dr Noah’s office. I think I’ll be needing a bit of help. Miles asked that I didn’t kill Falcon right away, so it means I’ll be up against both of them.”

Kira sprinted off after Dax. The hard soled shoes made too much noise to hear sounds in the cave tunnels, and she slowed her pace. In the distance she heard a door close and hurried in that direction. Following Bashir’s lead, she checked the breast pocket of her own suit, finding that the holosuite had placed a gun in there for her. She pulled it out, looking at the unfamiliar human weapon, pointing it in front of her and hoping that it looked intimidating, even if she didn’t know how to use it.

Ahead she found the door she had heard close, slowly turning the handle, and creeping through. Not far beyond it she found Dr Bare, holding her clipboard and reading through notes she had on it.

She startled when she heard the tapping of Kira’s shoes on the rocky path, throwing her hands in the air and dropping the clipboard. “Don’t shoot.”

Kira looked at the weapon in her hand, lowering it slowly. “I’m not going to shoot you.”

“Then what are you going to do?” Cautiously Dr Bare lent down and picked up her clipboard, not taking her eyes off Kira the whole time.

Kira looked back down towards the door. “Are we far enough away from that machine that we won’t get killed by lava?”

“The door is the limit. Not that a wooden door would stop lava, but anything past it would just get a little warm. I’m expected to go and see Dr Noah now, to finish the last of the set up before his doomsday machine can work.”

“That’s what I thought. Maybe you should come with me, just so we don’t get lost in all these tunnels.” Kira took Dax by the upper arm, partly guiding, partly pulling her through the caves.

“I think we took a wrong turn just then.” Dr Bare told her, as Kira glanced around, eyes like hawk on the lookout. 

“No, we didn’t.” Kira led her into a small alcove off the main path, pushing Dax up against the rocky wall and kissing her again. 

“You’re just trying to distract me from my work.” Dr Bare gasped eventually.

“Quit the act Jadzia. You can’t have me believe that kiss before was just acting.”

“Maybe to start with, but I just couldn’t help myself. You’re a great kisser.”

“Really?” Kira seemed surprised. 

Instead of trying to justify herself to Kira, Dax pulled her close again, kissing her softly on the lips. Kira grabbed the clipboard from her hand, throwing it on the ground and returning the kiss with vigour. 

Without warning the rocks that they had been leaning up against disappeared from behind them, as did the rest of the scenery. It gave them no time to brace for the fall, and Kira landed on Dax mid kiss. Barely a meter away stood the rest of the crew, O’Brien with his arms out to hold a weapon that had disappeared with the program, and Bashir flat on his back, having been killed by Falcon.

“I guess you killed me Falcon.” Bashir looked at him, pulling himself up to sit from where he had fallen dead.

“It seems I did.”

Bashir turned around to where all the others were staring, seeing Kira and Dax collapsed on the floor. “And there is Colonel Komananov. You were supposed to be helping me find Dr Noah, Kira.” Bashir seemed annoyed at her.

Kira pulled herself up, frantically trying to get her clothes in order. “I was distracting and neutralising Dr Bare from activating this doomsday device.”

Dax looked at them sheepishly, confirming Kira’s story. “Colonel Komananov had me truly distracted from destroying the world.”

“An interesting technique you have there Major.” Sisko told her, eyebrows raised at both of them in amusement. “Although I am disappointed I didn’t get to give my big speech. I’d been practising my evil villain laugh all week for that moment.”

“Do over?” Bashir asked hopefully, looked around at the rest of the crew. “Although next time, I kill Falcon earlier like I am meant to.”

“I guess it’s only fair Julian.” O’Brien agreed.

“No!” complained Kira. “I haven’t got time to go running around in your fantasy again Doctor. Find someone else.” Kira stormed out the holosuite, feeling humiliated that the holosuite ended when it had.

“I’m sure I can help Kira find some time in her busy schedule. Just give me time to work on her.” Dax winked, getting up and quickly following after Kira. “Kira! Wait.” She found her through the busy crowd of Quarks, trying to slip out the door onto the lower Promenade.

“I have never been so embarrassed in all my life.” Kira grumped at her.

“You have to admit, it’s not the most conventional way to start a relationship.” Dax told her, slipping her hand in Kira’s.

“What?!” Kira stopped still in the middle of the Promenade, making people have to suddenly swerve around them. 

“I mean if you want to. That is why you chased after me in the program, isn’t it?”

Kira stood there, staring at her best friend as a million thoughts ran through her head. “I hadn’t thought about it, it was impulsive.”

“And you always strike me as a pretty impulsive person Kira Nerys, but you always follow your heart.”

The thoughts in her head slowed, as it seemed did time. She reached up, Dax standing a little taller than her in heels, and kissed her again, this time with purpose. 

=/\=


End file.
